Wen Ning/Relationships
Family Wen Qing Wen Qing was Wen Ning's older sister. She often scolded Wen Ning on issues ranging from his timidity to his reckless saving of Jiang Cheng and Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 59 Under her harsh exterior, however, Wen Qing deeply loved her brother, as she desperately ran from Qishan to Yunmeng without rest upon hearing of Wen Ning's capture by the Lanling Jin Sect. She forsook her pride, falling on her knees to beg Wei Wuxian to save Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 72 Wen Qing was so devastated upon finding her brother deceased that Wei Wuxian promised to awaken Wen Ning's consciousness after reviving him into a fierce corpse. Novel, Chapter 73 Wen Ning and Wen Qing had expected to die together upon turning themselves over to the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 77 Wen Ning was greatly saddened by her death, and at the end of the novel declared his intentions to build a memorial for her. Novel, Chapter 111 Wen Yuan Wen Yuan was the son of Wen Ning's cousin, and the only child of the Wen remnants on the Burial Mounds. Wen Ning often helped care for him and appeared seemed deeply fond of the child. Novel, Chapter 75 After his consciousness returned following the removal of the nails in his head, Wen Ning believed Wen Yuan to have been murdered along with the rest of the Wen survivors. Novel, Chapter 43 However, he quickly recognized Lan Sizhui after the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, due to Lan Sizhui's strong resemblance to his cousin. Novel, Chapter 83 Although Lan Sizhui had lost his memories of his youth, he eventually regained his memories of Wen Ning and his true origins upon seeing Chenqing. As a result, Lan Sizhui and Wen Ning reaffirmed their bond as family and journeyed to Qishan to lay the rest of the Wen remnants to rest. Novel, Chapter 11 After the main events of the novel, Wen Ning stayed near the Cloud Recesses to accompany Lan Sizhui and the other juniors on night-hunts. Novel, Chapter 114 Granny Wen Granny Wen was overjoyed when her grandson's consciousness was reawakened, evidence of her affection for her grandson. Novel, Chapter 75 For his part, Wen Ning became visibly emotional when Granny Wen's blood corpse joined the fight at the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, and he collected her ashesNovel, Chapter 82 to lay to rest. Novel, Chapter 111 Uncle Four Uncle Four was an uncle of Wen Ning's, and among the Wen remnants who celebrated the return of his nephew's consciousness. Novel, Chapter 75 When Uncle Four's blood corpse also e joined the fight at the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wen Ning called him by name and collected his ashes Novel, Chapter 82 to lay to rest. Novel, Chapter 111 Allies Wei Wuxian Wen Ning met Wei Wuxian at a Discussion Conference a few years prior to the Sunshot Campaign. Wei Wuxian praised him for his archery and encouraged Wen Ning after he failed to perform due to nerves.Novel, Chapter 59 Wen Ning hurried to Lotus Pier after word of the Qishan Wen Sect's massacre of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect, to see if he could help. Wen Ning assisted Wei Wuxian's efforts to free Jiang Cheng and took the two fugitives to Yiling, where he requested his sister to heal Jiang Cheng. Novel, Chapter 59Novel, Chapter 60 Wei Wuxian did not forget Wen Ning's kindness, as he suffered societal ostracization to rescue the Wen remnants after the Lanling Jin Sect imprisoned them. Novel, Chapter 72Novel, Chapter 73 Although Wen Ning had already died from the guards' abuse, Wei Wuxian promised Wen Qing that he would restore Wen Ning's consciousness, and he eventually succeeded. Novel, Chapter 75 As a result, Wen Ning and Wei Wuxian were close friends. However, Wei Wuxian lost control of his Demonic Cultivation while commanding Wen Ning to fight off an ambush, resulting in the accidental deaths of Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun at Wen Ning's hands. Novel, Chapter 76 Wen Ning and Wen Qing then agreed to sacrifice themselves by surrendering to the Lanling Jin Sect for punishment, incapacitating Wei Wuxian before he could stop them. Novel, Chapter 77 When Wei Wuxian was resurrected thirteen years later, Wen Ning immediately recognized his commands to "wake up" in Mo Village. Wen Ning then escaped his imprisonment, taking his chains with him, to find Wei Wuxian again on Dafan Mountain. Novel, Chapter 43 Wen Ning trailed and accompanied Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji for much of their journey, Novel, Chapter 43Novel, Chapter 68Novel, Chapter 89 At the end of the novel, Wen Ning chooses his own path burying his family, Novel, Chapter 111 though he still stays near the Cloud Recesses and Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 114 Lan Wangji The drunken Lan Wangji expressed jealousy of Wen Ning's closeness with Wei Wuxian, hitting Wen Ning Novel, Chapter 31 and blocking him from view. Novel, Chapter 43 Despite this, however, Wen Ning held high respect for Lan Wangji and covered his drunken graffiti. Novel, Chapter 97 In spite of his initial jealousy, the sober Lan Wangji never expressed a negative opinion towards Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 111 Neutral Jiang Cheng Jiang Cheng originally held gratitude towards Wen Ning and Wen Qing for saving him from Wen Chao during the Sunshot Campaign. His gratitude did not, however, extend to protecting Wen Ning and his family from the ire of the cultivation world. Novel, Chapter 73 After Wen Ning's role in the death of Jin Zixuan, Jiang Cheng held pure hatred for Wen Ning. Thirteen years later, Wen Ning's name was still enough to send Jiang Cheng in a rage. Novel, Chapter 24 Following the Second Siege of the Burial Mounds, Wen Ning finally confronted Jiang Cheng after seeing Jiang Cheng attack Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji.Novel, Chapter 88 Wen Ning used Suibian to prove that Wei Wuxian had once given up his Golden Core for Jiang Cheng. He informed Jiang Cheng that he had assisted Wen Qing in transferring the golden core, and chastised Jiang Cheng for his anger over his inability to rival Wei Wuxian. Novel, Chapter 89 At the Guanyin Temple, Wen Ning leapt in between the fierce corpse of Nie Mingjue as he attacked Jiang Cheng and his nephew Jin Ling. Despite his mixed feelings, Jiang Cheng caught the injured Wen Ning when he fell to the floor. Novel, Chapter 107 It was then implied that Jiang Cheng, much like his nephew Jin Ling, released his grudge towards Wen Ning. Novel, Chapter 110 Jin Ling Jin Ling despised Wen Ning for killing his father Jin Zixuan, though Wen Ning was apologetic and regretted leaving Jin Ling an orphan. Novel, Chapter 43 Jin Ling's feelings changed at the Guanyin Temple, when Wen Ning threw himself between Jin Ling, Jiang Cheng, and Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse. Novel, Chapter 107 Wen Ning's sacrifice prompted Jin Ling to realize that, although he still grieved his parents, he could not hate Wen Ning anymore. Novel, Chapter 110 References